


Sweet Dreams

by kanekiki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Wet Dream, discovering their gay ass feelings for each other wwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: He thinks, it's strange how well things usually work out between him and Ritsu when they talk about it, because a few minutes ago he was sure they were just going to pretend this never happened.





	Sweet Dreams

"Maa-kun..."

 

“Huh? Ritsu...”

 

Mao’s eyes slowly open and then he blinks. He suddenly remembers—after school, the both of them ended up dozing off at Ritsu’s while studying. Damn it, Mao knew studying on Ritsu’s bed was a bad idea and is not sure why he even went along with the proposal when he knew this would happen. Mao was only woken up by hearing his name, begrudgingly from a pretty decent sleep. Mind foggy and dazed, his eyes fully snap wide open, he feels a little bit lightheaded, reeling from the fact that he fell asleep in the middle of doing something... That’s unlike him.

 

But it’s not unlike Ritsu.

 

That’s not the problem right now, he just heard his name, so he rolls over on his side, throwing the comforter off of both of them.

 

"What, Ritchan."

 

Ritsu is soundly unconscious, peacefully laying on his side facing away from Mao and actually not saving him by waking him up from falling asleep for the night, Mao is not sure why he expected different. Just from glancing out of the half curtain drawn window, it has to be midnight already, so he checks his phone. Two in the morning. He groans to himself, it explains why he’s so disoriented. Usually he’s just going to sleep around this time, and Ritsu should already be awake by now.

 

_"Maa-kun..."_

 

He hears it again, quieter this time and he immediately sits up, concerned. He puts a hand on Ritsu’s shoulder, who’s back facing towards him so Mao can’t see his face, or if he’s even awake or not. He could be just talking in his sleep and Mao is just worrying too much as he normally does. Ritsu shakes his hand off, really surprising Mao, before tossing onto his back.

 

 _Is he okay?_ Mao thinks Ritsu may be having a nightmare or fever dream or something. Now that Mao can see his face, which is flushed pink on pale skin, eyes shut tight and lips twisted into an expression of what looks to be pained. He watches the irregular, heavy rise and fall of Ritsu’s chest with each breath he takes. He looks sick, Mao can see a single drop of sweat beading on the only exposed part of his forehead where his bangs have fallen to the side of his temple.

 

And then he hears something—sounding like a moan but it’s his name and...

 

_No... He can’t be._

Ritsu is having a dream about him, and that was a groan. He doesn’t think he’s hallucinating from exhaustion, although it may be his mind jumping to conclusions because he's still sleepy but what else could it be? Or maybe he’s still blissfully asleep because this is not happening right now.

 

 

He looks at Ritsu who's laying on his back, eyes squeezing shut even tighter and his arms are now thrown back over his head making him look like he's stretching and—Oh my god, Mao thinks immediately, face turning hot and he feels nothing but embarrassed when he realizes what is happening.

 

Ritsu is having a wet dream. While saying Mao’s name.

 

“Aah, Maa-kun more—”

 

A shaking hand covers his own mouth, in disbelief as a sharper sounding groan comes from Ritsu’s throat accompanied with a shift of his hips, slightly raised off of the bed, if Mao looks close enough he can see the trembling of Ritsu's thighs. Ritsu’s hands fist in the bedsheets at his sides. It's explicit enough to look like something out of an explicit hentai manga, or something. There's no way he's witnessing this right now.

 

It's not all that...unexpected if he's being honest. He's embarrassed to be even looking at Ritsu right now, but the noises of his own name are weirdly turning him on and _fuck, his stupid brain,_ he can't blame it though as he has _needs,_ and so does Ritsu, his hormones are raging with just simplest bit of imagination.

 

And well... even though he and Ritsu haven't done anything like _that_ before, besides touch each other from the waist up when occasionally kissing every once in a while— _like all childhood friends do at least once in their life, it doesn’t matter when we love each other,_ is how Ritsu tried to justify it, but Mao isn’t stupid, even if it was his curiosity that made him go along with it—surprisingly that's all they've done so far, basically innocent kisses and Ritsu has never tried to push it.

 

Even though, Mao always knew in the back of his mind that things would lead to this, no matter how much he has tried to convince himself that he can't feel this way about a friend. It’s always been just shy of turning into something more, but Mao never tried to push it either. Of course, he’s thought about doing things with Ritsu before, it's only natural he would, every now and then, with thoughts of Ritsu creeping up from the back of his mind when he’s alone and hearing Ritsu right now makes him want to do something about it.

 

He feels all hot and bothered, contemplating if he should wake Ritsu up, _that would be so weird! Like, I could tell you’re having a wet dream, assuming it was about me, so how about we do the same thing while awake, if you want—_ he's stuck. He can either stop Ritsu and utterly embarrass the both of them, or let Ritsu do... whatever he's doing and deal with the light fluttery sensations in his stomach later.

 

Or he could even go to the bathroom take care of the problem himself, but then the thought of getting off to your closest friend since childhood saying your name while they’re sleeping in the next room over makes him already feel guilty for thinking like that. Then returning to share the same bed with him right after makes him feel even more ashamed at the idea, like he’s some despicable, sick pervert.

 

Either way, this situation is beyond weird and getting more and more troublesome by the second. Mao’s last and most rational option is to just get up and go home, but as soon as he has the thought, Ritsu’s eyes crack open, as if he knew Mao was watching, what Mao was thinking. Which, is ridiculous to think, but Mao still freezes in fear.

 

They make eye contact and Mao silently prays that Ritsu can’t see the color of his face in the darkness from there. Ritsu yawns and shifts his hips back down to the bed, sheets shifting with where he's laying. His shirt rides all the way up his stomach and Mao bites his lip, aware of it or not, Ritsu is really not helping this. He yawns, but then turns into a frustrated whine.

 

A really cute noise. A noise that goes straight to Mao’s dick. _He’s so fucked up._

 

Mao sits there not saying a word for a few seconds, having no idea what to do, or if he really needs to say anything. Hopefully, Ritsu goes back to sleep and he can leave it at that. Mao can try his best to forget this ever happened, or even worse, save the thought and what he’s heard and witnessed for when he’s alone later, or at some other time.

 

Then, Ritsu’s eyes go wide, finally waking up, squinting at Mao in the darkness. He sits up quickly, with what sounds like a gasp, all while looking confused, mouth parted and close to panting. Mao is pretty grateful that they weren’t cuddling when they both woke up, or feeling Ritsu against him when he woke up, because he can see the sheer horror flash through Ritsu’s eyes for a second.

 

“Maa-kun... I...”

 

“Ritsu..uh—“

 

“Why are you... How long have you been awake?” He snaps, nervously at the equally confused tone of Mao’s voice.

 

“Long enough.” Mao can’t lie to Ritsu and if he’s being honest, seeing Ritsu so embarrassed makes him feel better that they’re on the same page, he kind of expected only himself to be the embarrassed one and Ritsu wouldn’t really care.

 

Ritsu looks everywhere else but Mao, his fingers begin fidgeting with the comforter. “Weird dream...”

 

“Yeah, I bet.” Mao can’t help but to snicker.

 

“You’re teasing me.” Ritsu’s tone is harsh and he’s scowling, but it wasn’t Mao’s intention to make him feel bad.

 

“I’m not! I’m just saying...” _How was I? Was it at least good? In your dream?_ Mao wants to say, but doesn’t want Ritsu to take it as further embarrassment when he’s really just thinking with his dick, he’d embarrass himself instead. “But I heard it, man.” 

 

“That’s so gross.” Ritsu sounds self-conscious about it, burying his face into his folded arms on top of his knees.

 

“Nah, it happens. It’s ok... I mean, it was kind of hot—“

 

Mao shuts his mouth quickly, he doesn’t know where that sudden boldness came from, he blames the teenaged lust, that he’s still tired, and maybe that was an even grosser thing to say. What if it wasn’t even Ritsu’s intentions, his subconscious making him think about something he doesn’t really want.

 

His head snaps up, eyes narrowed in an intense stare, the most sudden change of attitude. “Really?”

 

“Uh—“ Mao can’t stammer his words quickly enough before Ritsu intervenes.

 

“Maa-kun thinks I’m hot?”

 

“Ritsu...”

 

"So, you really were listening to me? How perverted, I wonder if I said anything that could be making you blush like that."

 

"No, no, no, i-it wasn't like that!" Mao stammers, face in actual flames, Ritsu already caught him that easily.

 

“Have you... also had dreams like that?”

 

"Um, well, every dude does—so, I mean—"

 

"No, have you ever had dreams about me?" Ritsu asks almost innocently, timid voice so quiet Mao can barely hear him. A serious, dangerous question.

 

Mao is at a loss for words for a moment. Ritsu just admitted it, he caught Ritsu having a dream about him,not seemingly against his will. He lowers his defense, if Ritsu is being honest, then it's ok to say it, even if he regrets it later.

 

“...Not exactly dreams, well maybe once or twice I mean, but _yeah..._ ” he hopes Ritsu will get what he means without having to explain that yes, he’s imagined and fantasized about him and Ritsu, vivid and often daydreams of different ways, rough and hard, gentle and soft, tangling his hands in Ritsu’s hair and pulling, feeling him all over, tasting him—

 

Ritsu crawls closer to him on the bed, his hand reaching out to Mao’s shoulder, but stopping before touching, hesitant. Mao wants to recoil, it feels weird seeing Ritsu hold himself back.

 

"Maa-kun..." He whispers, his half-lidded eyes going a little bit wider. Mao can see the faintest blush on Ritsu's face now that he's this close.

 

“Ritchan—”

 

“Do you want me?”

 

Mao can’t ignore the fact that every nerve in his body is screaming _god, yes._ He nods quickly, not able to speak.

 

"You can say no."

 

He thinks, it's strange how well things usually work out between him and Ritsu when they talk about it, because a few minutes ago he was sure they were just going to pretend this never happened.

 

His eyes squeeze shut but he forces himself to speak, give Ritsu the simple answer he needs, they both need it, it can be this easy—

 

"But I want you, Ritsu."

 

He waits for Ritsu to start teasing him, saying that he got him good and he's just joking, but it doesn't come. Instead, they crash into each other’s arms.

 

Kissing clumsily, Ritsu opens his mouth right away and Mao follows. Their teeth clink together, Mao inwardly groans at his inexperience but it doesn’t hurt, and he doesn’t mind that as aggressive as he can get, Ritsu is taking the lead.

 

That is, before Mao overpowers him, hands scrambling to drag Ritsu into his lap by his waist. Ritsu is hard, and Mao can feel it, he shivers a little, hands snaking around Ritsu’s lower back.

 

His hands are careful as they lightly squeeze around Ritsu's waist and move down to his hips, Mao's own hips rock upwards only slightly, testing what he can do to Ritsu, what it would feel like. It's not like he has any idea what he's doing, he lets instincts take over in hopes that he isn't _that_ bad at this.

 

Ritsu sighs, leaning down while pushing Mao's shirt up, his own shirt had stayed ridden up his torso for a while now, and their skin presses together when he shimmies down so their eyes are leveled, closer to Mao's face. Mao tries so hard not to fidget, Ritsu's skin is so warm, so soft that it feels like silk against his.

 

"Ah, Maa-kun's still acting like he's afraid to touch me. You can be rough, even leave marks, I don't mind, you know."

 

Mao covers his face as he groans, from the sound of Ritsu's voice and what he said to how he's practically vibrating on top of Mao right now, he's far too sensitive for this. His hips buck up against Ritsu's lower stomach uncontrollably.

 

“Sorry. Are we...”

 

“Whatever you want, yeah.” Ritsu doesn’t hesitate in answering like Mao would. Ritsu stares at him with those sharp, blood red eyes, and Mao starts to crumble even more beneath him. Hands still covering his face, wishing he could hide how flustered he is already. He's too inexperienced, he knew that, but now that something like this is actually happening, fear of messing up is taking over. He's not even sure what he wants other than just Ritsu, doesn't know where to begin.

 

"Let's start slow." Ritsu can read him with just a glance, Mao is grateful that as stubborn as Ritsu can be, he's always been understanding. Mao can also tell that Ritsu is doubting him, if he really wants this, so he's giving Mao another chance to back out.

 

Ritsu backs up, sitting on his thighs, hands barely ghosting over Mao's lap.

 

His eyes flick downwards to Mao's lower half. Even though the room is still dark Mao is positive that Ritsu can see the outline of his dick, that Mao is becoming painfully aware that it's trapped inside his boxers, right through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

 

"Show me how you do it."

 

His heartbeat stutters, his stomach ties into a knot, _really?_ Why does he have to say it like that in such a voice—going all breathy and raspy like he just woke up, again, like he can just already tell that Mao likes when Ritsu’s voice is like that.

 

Mao does, and it's not fair, playing into the palm of Ritsu's hand, not literally, but doing the first thing he asks for, hands moving on their own. Not thinking, his hand slides down into his pants. Just a touch feels good and relieving, he's been half hard for a while now too, ever since he heard Ritsu moaning in the first place. Feels a little weird doing this in front of Ritsu and a bit shameful.

 

He won't deny he's thought about jerking off to the sounds of Ritsu sleeping while laying next to him before, but he's never and would have never acted on those thoughts without Ritsu's consent—he's not that gross. Well, maybe he is, he gets even more turned on now that Ritsu really is awake and it's even better because he's watching him. His hand wraps around the length and he pumps, looking Ritsu in the face—his pretty, expectant face, his lips parted and he's blushing—that's all Mao needs to start actually moving his hand. 

 

Ritsu palms himself through his pants, biting his lip hard.

 

"It's ok, you can..." Mao feels so embarrassed about this he can't even say the proper words, that he wants to see Ritsu touch himself, too.

 

"Ahhh, look at what you do to me, Maa~kun." His voice drops so many octaves, practically growling, a tone that Mao has never heard before and it makes his mouth fall open but silent in response, Mao can hear the unbridled lust within it as Ritsu slides his pants down halfway down his thighs.

 

"You've always made me feel like this though, you know?"

 

Mao swallows hard, his heart pounds in his chest and his dick twitches in his hand. Unashamed, Ritsu's cock in his own hand, flushed a real pretty shade of pink all the way to the slit of the head. It's Mao's first time seeing it like this, surprisingly with how much he dresses and undresses Ritsu, and gets him into the bath when extremely necessary. He's even felt it a few times, inadvertently against his back while carrying Ritsu, but actually seeing it makes his mouth go dry.

 

He doesn't mean to lick his lips when he realizes he's staring at it. How can he not though? It's what he believed it would look like—not like he ever thought that in depth about it because that would be really weird—it's not too thick or skinny and pretty, pale skin with a few light veins showing through. Mao catches himself licking his lips again, from desire and anticipation.

 

"You want to touch it?"

 

"Please."

 

Ritsu pins him down to the bed by his forearms suddenly, Mao's heart is going to beat out of his chest. Is... Ritsu going to fuck him? He always thought it would be the other way around and he would have to put it in, on account of how lazy Ritsu is. Or that he would have to ride Ritsu, the fact that Ritsu is showing this type of dominance makes him weak in every way, he wants to let Ritsu do whatever he pleases, Mao will take whatever Ritsu wants to give him. Mao resolves right then and there, he won't back out from anything, he'll take it all. Either way, however it happens, he feels the arousal speed through his veins, nothing else matters right now just as long as he can feel Ritsu.

 

“Why is Maa-kun being so quiet suddenly?” Ritsu whines, catching Mao out of wandering, heated thoughts.

 

“Sorry, Ritsu. It’s just—feels really good.” Mao says and he’s honest, everything just feels intense and stifling and the anticipation of it all is making his stomach twist in the good way, but he hopes Ritsu doesn’t question it further because he thinks the real reason is that he’s anxious.

 

"But I haven't even touched you yet, Maa-kun is su~ch a virgin, huh?"

 

"Like you're not?"

 

"I am, and I feel good, too. But it's not a bad thing... I want to hear you, though. Tell me if i'm doing a good job.~”

 

Mao pouts, feeling relieved that Ritsu isn't teasing and is as much as a virgin as he is—probably, he's not really sure if Ritsu has kissed or done other things with anyone else besides him. "You know I always do."

 

Ritsu kisses him, tongue slowly prying open Mao’s mouth with not much effort. After a few gentle exchanges of licks and kisses it turns overly passionate and needier than before, on some semblance of a rhythm with each other this time, and it's not hard to really fall into it. Mao finds his hands gripping and tugging at the sides of Ritsu’s hair. Ritsu’s teeth gently bite down on his bottom lip, scraping against the sensitive flesh and Mao groans quietly. It just feels so intimate, more than it ever has before, like they're finally letting it become as intimate as it should be, should have been long ago rather than just as "friends" kissing for fun.

 

Mao swallows his nerves down in a literal gulp and is first to take the next step. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Ritsu's cock. It's really warm and heavy, not like his is any less, but once it's in his hand it's kind of intimidating. Softly at first, before holding him firmly, giving it a long, drawn out stroke. Ritsu is right, he can't act like he's afraid anymore.

 

When Ritsu pulls his head back to look at him, Mao feels himself all but melting into the bed because of the look on Ritsu’s face. Expressions soft, eyes wide, the corners of his mouth pulling down, his bottom lip trembling makes Mao want to lean up and kiss it away.

 

He’s scared. So uncharacteristic of him, it’s like he’s offering Mao a taste of his vulnerability. Mao feels it, too, also terrified of Ritsu’s next reaction. _Should we stop here? Are we going too far?_ The previous thoughts and words die on the tip of his tongue. He’s resolved he can’t be a coward about this in order to spare Ritsu his heart from being broken, Mao is just now realizing his own heart is involved in this.

 

And he’s no longer afraid because he wants this more than anything, he feels like he could get sick from anticipation alone. He’s never really—truly—imagined losing his virginity to anyone else but Ritsu, so if it’s anyone, it’s Ritsu he’s doing this with. There’s nothing to be afraid of. He pulls his hand away for a moment so he can hold Ritsu's face in both of his hands, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Touch me already."

 

“Maa-kun,” Ritsu looks unsure, like he doesn’t believe Mao would have the guts to ask for that.

 

“I wanna feel more of you, Ritchan—“

 

Ritsu angles his hips to align with Mao's and grinds down, Mao moans embarrassingly loud, his hand clapping over his mouth. Something feels a little wet, he looks down to see the tip of Ritsu's cock dragging against his stomach, a thin trail of pre-cum now cool on his skin.

 

Ritsu pushes Mao's shirt up, over his head, hands gliding against the rest of his skin all the way up. Ritsu is far from hesitant at this point, his eyes still show fear but his hands are confident, Mao wants to feel those slender fingers all over, knowing damn well Ritsu knows what he's doing—without asking he knows Ritsu has thought this through before, fantasies finally coming to life. It kind of tickles, sparks igniting from each nerve ending, until he reaches one of Mao’s nipples and squeezes it between his fingertips.

 

_Why does that feel so..._ Ritsu flattens his hand and running it over Mao’s chest, cold hand soothing hot skin, and when Ritsu touches his other nipple he swears he can feel them harden and he shivers. Why does that feel so... good. He’s a guy—who had no idea his nipples were meant to be touched by other people. 

 

“Aah, Ritsu, stop—“ It’s too much, too quickly, combined with the way the length of Ritsu’s erection practically slides up and presses against Mao’s, both trapped between the skin of their stomachs. Mao also doesn’t really expect Ritsu to stop but he does immediately.

 

Ritsu pulls his hips away and Mao whines from the loss of warmth and friction, until Ritsu licks and then sucks over his already sensitive chest, right over his nipple. Mao moans even more embarrassingly louder, never having felt anything like that in his life—his back aching up and making his body fold against Ritsu’s.

 

“Maa~kun.” Ritsu singsongs with a grin, before sinkinghis teeth into it lightly, other hand pinching the other.

“Do you like when I touch you here? Tell me.”

 

Mao’s mouth drops open and no noise comes out and he’s grateful because he’s sure he probably would have screamed.

 

“I-It’s.. I’m gonna finish if you keep doing that.” He whimpers against the back of his hand, now covering his face which is what he's now learning is a habit of his during sex, apparently.

 

Mao frowns, thinking regrettably to himself about he's completely at Ritsu's mercy at this point already—Ah, _he really is a bottom huh. This is what he gets for being so submissive..._ but overall, he really likes it.

 

"Is it really that good?" Ritsu grabs Mao's hand and brings it to his chest, under his pajama shirt which he still hasn't bothered to take off, urging him to do the same. Mao does, taking his nipple between his fingers, softer than Ritsu had done, and Ritsu jolts and grabs Mao's hand tighter. Mao smirks at the reaction, happy that he can make Ritsu feel as good as he does.

 

He’s actually surprised at how graceful Ritsu is, Mao is sure if the positions were switched he’d be so awkward but Ritsu is careful, effectively rough but still a little gentle.

 

Reflective of how Ritsu cares about him—and he groans at the now sentimental thoughts he has, but forgets all ideas when Ritsu has them both in his hand, twisting his wrist and oh god—all he can coherently think about his how he loves Ritsu, he loves him so much.

 

Mao feels a bit of spit drip over his bottom lip. Ritsu's fingers quickly catch it, swiping it up and then stroking both of their lengths again. Ritsu gives a long, drawn out jerk and Mao trembles, unfocused and wishing he could touch Ritsu more if he wasn't so overwhelmed. A hand job, skin against skin it’s just too much now, he feels his thighs begin to shake.

 

“Wait, not yet.” Ritsu stops abruptly and all Mao can do is heave for breath.

 

"We could go all the way, but..."

 

But—Ritsu probably fully is awake now and realized that they've gone to far and wants to back out, Mao prepares himself for the rejection and his heart starts to ache and his stomach drops, if Ritsu doesn't really want him...

 

"I’m not going to make it and neither will you at this point."

 

_Oh._ It reminds Mao that he’s about a few more touches until he reaches his limit and will cum, so it makes sense but he doesn’t want to stop, wants to feel more of Ritsu, wants to feel him longer, exploring all these new feelings with him. He’s never been selfish and even now will put Ritsu first. 

 

"Plus, you said you wanted to go slow, and I think we should. If you'll have me as your first, going all the way, I want to do it properly, okay?"

 

"This isn't... What we're doing right now, we're not doing it properly?"

 

"No, no. Maa-kun, you've got it wrong. For the first time I want to be good for you, fuck you for hours, until we melt together. It's more romantic that way.~"

 

"Huh, I would have never taken you as one for romance, I'd thought you'd just wanna get it done and over with—"

 

"With you, it has to be special. Because, Maa-kun is special to me." Ritsu holding his hand, pressed against his chest, and Mao is at a loss for words when realizes he feels exactly the same. All the way can wait until next time.

 

Mao nods, leaning up to Ritsu's lips to kiss him, gently affirming.

 

"Here Maa-kun, it still feels good here." Ritsu turns over on his side. "Ah there are so many things I wish to do with you still, but it’s a start."

 

He gestures to between his closed legs, his thighs. This is the kind of lewd stuff that he knows Ritsu has thought about doing this, premeditated but he won’t complain.

 

Mao slides his dick in. Its a little dry, so Mao licks his hand and rubs it against the skin. It’s not as tight as Ritsu’s hand but there’s just enough friction, and the softness of the backs of Ritsu’s thighs and his ass are really doing it for him, and just the motion and idea of it, he feels himself even closer to reaching the edge and climaxing.

 

This can’t feel entirely good for Ritsu. So, he thinks of what Ritsu likes, how he can still make Ritsu feel good. His hand wraps around Ritsu’s dick when he thrusts forward nearly loosing his composure and just keep moving his hips. He gets as close as possible, while he whispers in Ritsu’s ear.

 

“You feel so good Ritchan, Ritchannnn— I wanna hear your voice.” He tries to sound sexy or something, not really sure what he was going for but his voice comes out too needy, too whiny, embarrassing. He’s bad at this, in this position, and he’s the one sounding like a girl.

 

“You’re doing so good, so good, are you close?” But it seems to do the trick because Ritsu starts whimpering just at the simple words, Mao knows how much he loves to be praised.

 

“I want you... to feel the real—ahhhhh, thing, inside filling me up—“ Ritsu whines, Mao feels himself throb in between Ritsu’s skin

 

“Ah, you want me inside you? What if I, with my fingers right now—”

 

Ritsu throws his head back, hard, against Mao’s shoulder, sobbing a broken moan as his voice cracks.

 

“Nn-‘ts fine like this. Cum with me, Maa-kun.”

 

“Mm, Ritchan—“

 

Mao sighs, hands gripping Ritsu’s waist and pulling him back against him, his knees hitting the back of Ritsu’s. Ritsu squeezes his legs tighter, face turning and moaning into the pillow. Mao kisses the back of his ear.

 

Mao buries his face against Ritsu’s shoulder. Fucking into his thighs, he wishes he could actually be inside Ritsu right now, feeling him raw, making Ritsu moan louder, even the thought is just enough to get him to the edge.

 

“Come on, Maa-kun, Maa-kun.”

 

Mao does what he’s told, unable to hold back any longer. With a few more quick thrusts, he sees white, the high of a rush, all senses numbing except intense pleasure, his limbs all but going limp on the bed and half against Ritsu and his eyes are shut tight. He breathes, and then whimpers.

 

"Wow, that was a~lot."

 

He doesn’t realize that when he came his hand stopped moving, as Ritsu now faces towards him, still painfully hard dick in his hand, staring holes into Mao.

 

When he comes to, seconds later, well that’s not fair with all Ritsu's done for him, he has to take care of Ritsu. So, he ducks his head down, in between Ritsu’s thighs.

 

“I’m gonna lick it, ok?” His voice is strained and raspy and doesn't sound like his own, but he still asks Ritsu before just jumping into it.

 

Ritsu whimpers, seeming to like that idea, spreading himself out on the bed more. Mao places a hand on his thigh and Ritsu immediately begins to writhe.

 

Mao can’t blame him or being so impatient, but he’s now just realizing—he’s never sucked a dick before, only seeing it in theory—porn, and has no idea what he’s doing.

 

He strokes Ritsu's length, it’s so hot to the touch, with his hand and then flicks his tongue out against the head. It tastes like skin, it can’t be too bad to put it in his mouth

 

Once he gets the hang of things, even if it's for a second he can do it perfectly, he immediately thinks of his adeptness going from a curse to a blessing.

 

His lips wrap around the head of Ritsu's cock, being mindful of his teeth, trying to move his head down before he can't continue, pulling away and swirling his tongue, still trying to grasp some control of this.

 

His hand gripping the inside of Ritsu's thigh, he can feel Ritsu is trembling so he looks up. Ritsu's eyes are shut tight and he's biting his lip hard, Mao thinks he can see it turning red either from bruising or even blood.

 

"You don't have to hold yourself back, Ritchan."

 

He breathes against Ritsu's cock, giving him a break. He licks from the base all the way to the tip, before sucking as much as he can down again. This time he almost gets it all the way down, it's not too hard when there's spit on it he realizes, and keeps that in mind for next time to make it better.

 

Hopefully next time, he can't believe he's already thinking that there really will be a next time...

He keeps sucking until he feels Ritsu's dick pulse in his mouth, he braces himself as Ritsu moans, pulling tight on his hair, trying to pull Mao off but Mao stays put.

 

It starts out as just a few drops until it feels like it's flooding his mouth, it's a bit salty in taste but not all that unpleasant if he's being honest with himself.

 

He pulls away and Ritsu reaches for him, Mao swallows everything in his mouth and that's when he feels like he could gag, but the feeling is replaced when Ritsu kisses him, gently and Mao can feel him pouring his heart and his all into it, Ritsu can barely move with how exhausted he must be, because Mao sure feels it.

 

They lay down together, Ritsu curls up in his arms and Mao feels so warm, so comfortable, so loved that he could sleep with Ritsu like this for days.

 

"That was really good, Ritsu..." He mumbles as his eyes slide shut, hand idling running through Ritsu's hair and he can already tell Ritsu is passed out. Listening to the quiet sounds of his breathing, Mao is quickly after.

 

—

 

Mao wakes suddenly. Jolting out of bed. Last night, with Ritsu, Ritsu was even in his dream. He finds that he's alone in bed, which is strange, he reaches for his phone while squinting at the screen. His phone alarm has been shut off. 7:15 AM, _Ah, geez,_ they're going to be late for school, if he doesn't get Ritsu up and ready right now.

 

When he goes to get up, Ritsu opens the bedroom door, he's fully dressed. "Ah, I was going to let you sleep a little longer, good morning, Maa-kun."

 

Now, Mao is absolutely sure this is a dream, rubbing at his eyes. It's all a dream, an alternate universe, too many things he'd never think he'd see actually happening. He feels confused for a moment, until Ritsu kisses his forehead. "I was downstairs making breakfast, since I have more energy than normal. You better hurry up and get dressed before it gets cold.~"

 

He sighs, Ritsu climbs into bed and kisses him. “But I’m so sleepy from working so hard, so you’ll still have to carry me to school.~”

Mao laughs a little bit, before he can tease Ritsu about being exhausted from doing minimal work, Ritsu starts tickling his sides.

 

“Maybe we should just call in sick today and spend the whole day here, sounds really good, huh?”

 

Hearing that is better than any dream he could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I have been MIA and slacking so as an apology here’s this... i would have put it in the smut collection but this is pre-established relationship, but not really a prologue. it’s been sitting in my phone notes as wet dream ritsu (a nice concept) for like a year so ... idk what this is but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> *edit fixed italization lmao sorry my code went to shit but it's all good now,, I love italization


End file.
